Cornelia Funke Wiki:Administrators
The administrators or sysops of Cornelia Funke Wiki are users who are charged with coordinating the project, cleaning and defending the Wiki all while contributing to the Wiki's primary goals. These members help to ensure that the Wiki is properly kept and always making forward progress. Administrator abilities Deleting/Undeleting pages * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. Protecting/unprotecting pages :Sysops have the ability to protect pages, remove protection from pages, and edit protected pages. :Sysops are expected to use this ability responsibly, only protecting pages as needed. Incidents that warrant protection are templates that could be vandalized or unintentionally damaged and effect large numbers of page, pages that are repeatedly vandalized, or in an effort to curtail an edit-war until the cause of the war can be settled. Block/unblock Users :Sysops have the ability to block users, and to lift bans placed on them. :Sysops should only ban users who have been causing trouble, and only after they have had a clear opportunity to correct the error of their ways. Bans should, in most cases, be short. Sysops should not use this ability to silence dissenters against their own actions, but personal attacks do not have to be tolerated (If a Sysop is being attacked by a user, it is best to leave punishment of that user in the hands of another sysop). :Bans against users should only be lifted in the case that it is decided that too long, or too severe a punishment was issued to a user. :Unending bans should be used rarely, and only in the most severe cases. :Bans should not be used for personal matters. If a Sysop has a disagreement with another user that does not involve personal attacks, that does not give them the right to ban the user. Rollbacking :Sysops have the ability to rollback, or revert, edits, using a link found on the diff page. This is simply a faster way of undoing an edit. :This ability should be used only to quickly remove large quantities of incorrect information, or eliminate vandalism. Ability to edit the MediaWiki Namespace :Sysops have the power to edit pages that are a part of the . :These pages can do things such as effect the look and information provided on system pages, and in accordance Sysops are to always edit them with the best interest of the Wiki at heart. In many cases, dramatic edits to the Namespace will be discussed on public channels to establish consensus and involve the community in dramatic changes to the site. Related Users Bureaucrats :Bureaucrats are Sysops that have the additional ability to make other users into Sysops, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks, or Chat Moderators. Staff List of Sysops The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . *User:MarvelRiddle How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for permissions" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Things Administrators should not do Administrators should not... *Use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes *Not use their abilities correctly. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits *Block users unjustly because of disagreements with other users acting. *Be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of this Wikia community.